


Pancakes

by skyeverdeam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Tried writing something happier, Waking Up In Someone Else's Bed, Yah I know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyeverdeam/pseuds/skyeverdeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up in a cosy bed, pancakes waiting to be eaten... How bad can that be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes

I woke up in a wonderful mood that day. I was nice and warm in my bed, and my sheets smelt good, and my jumper was so soft and fluffy and smelt like...

Harry. 

I got up with a jump, realizing where I was. Oh dear. Potter's room. Oh dear oh dear oh dear, I was so dead. 

I checked around me, to see that Harry wasn't here. But this was his house, he couldn't just leave like that. Meaning he was downstairs. 

I creeped out of the room, trying to decide what I was going to say when I saw him. "Oh hey, we shagged last night." No. "I'm sorry I came here, I'm leaving right now." Pathetic. "Do you you want to go grab coffee some day?" Of course not. 

It seemed I didn't need to say anything at all, as Harry proceeded in kissing me when I found him. It was nice, but I couldn't right now, so I stepped away. We were in the kitchen. 

"Um... hey... I-"  
"Hi! Did you sleep well?"  
"Uh... Yah, I did. But-"  
"Good. I made pancakes, want some?"

I loved pancakes. 

We sat down at the kitchen table and he started serving me, and he ate a few pancakes. I didn't. This situation was too weird, I didn't expect to have a Sunday morning brunch with the Savior of the Wizarding Word™ when I went to the club last night. I just wanted to pick some random guy and be back home before morning. This, this brunch was not planned. 

"Hey um... Harry."  
"Yah?"  
"I'm... not sure what to say, I was not... planning on being with you last night."  
"Well, I wasn't either, but here we are. Does it bother you? I understand you know, us being childhood rivals and all, but I thought... maybe we could hang out a little."  
"R- Really? But no, wait. I..."

I was bad at this. Real bad. This is why I always left before they woke up. 

"I can't. We can't. The people..."  
"I don't care what people say. And we don't have to date, you know! We can be friends. I'd like to be friends with you, Draco."  
"I... Actually, I'd like it too."

I did. And to be honest, I maybe wouldn't have minded shagging him once and a while, you know, because he was cute. I guessed. 

Harry smiled that Chosen One smile, and I felt a smile stretch my face too. It was contagious. We looked idiot. 

"Also, my jumper looks good on you."

What? I looked to see that I was, in fact, wearing one of Harry's Weasley jumpers. A big red H occupied the front. I felt myself blush as Harry added:

"I never knew a Malfoy in a Weasley jumper would be so sexy. It seems quite improbable."  
"Forget about it. Just eat."

He laughed, and ate. I ate too this time, and dear me, his pancakes were delicious. I might come back for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeeey I wrote something happy. Yay.   
> I've had a hard time with the tenses on this one though, so if you see any mistakes, please tell me in the comments. And also leave a comment to say how happy this was !


End file.
